borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Shane Hale
Background Shane Hale is a notorious mercenary turned Vault Hunter known for always completing a job, no matter how long it takes. That being the case, he has taken out many high value targets and completed many dangerous tasks for various unmentionables across the galaxy. He will take any mission as long as he sees the pay fits the job, otherwise he'll turn it down. Not much is known about Shane other than that. Upon learning of The Vault on Pandora and the riches that could be involved during a mission on Pandora, Shane abandoned the current job and turned his sights on The Vault. In the process of searching for The Vault, Shane destroyed a large Hyperion complex stationed at Jakob's Cove, resulting in Jack placing a large bounty on his head. Appearance Shane is a 21 year old caucasian male with somewhat unkempt jet black hair reaching down to his shoulders and has hazel eyes. He is around 5'11" in height and is about 120 lbs. His main attire consists of a white button up long sleeve shirt covering a light bullet resistant vest, and a long black overcoat reaching down to his knees as well as black fingerless gloves. Skills Shane's skills focus on making him an assault and support gunner for himself or team mates. That said, he works well alone and in a team. He is skilled in non elemental weaponry and his specialty weapon types are assault rifles and submachine guns, and he has skills that benefit both of those classes. Blaze Turret Action Skill: Shane deploys a stationary turret not unlike Axton's Sabre Turret. However, the Blaze Turret features continuous automatic fire and utilizes a minigun instead of a single barreled gun. At maximum level, it can feature homing missile pods, twin miniguns that fire explosive rounds, and it can even become an aerial gun platform. Base cooldown is 60 seconds. Support The Support skill tree focuses mainly on supporting team mates, or keeping Shane armed and ready to fight, as well as focusing on increasing the Blaze Turret's combat effectiveness as a tool used for heavy enemy suppression. Assault The Assault skill tree mainly focuses on drastically improving proficiency with automatic weapons, as well as dealing as much damage as possible at all ranges. Survival The Survival skill tree focuses on keeping Shane in the fight for as long as possible. Quotes Idle *To think, right now I could be stuffing my face with toast. Fucking love toast. *Okay, lemme just count the grains of dirt and sand I see right now. One, two, three, four... *Hey, maybe you could, I don't know, pause the game when you're on a bathroom break? Maybe? *If something comes up and kills me I'm gonna be real fucking pissed. *Why can't I move? What's going on?! I don't like this! *Jack isn't blowing his own face off, you know. Attempting to travel *C'mon already! *Hey, we're leaving. *Get done and let's go. *Seriously? *That way, guys... come on. Getting crippled *Ow. *Agh! CRAP that HURT! *No way I'm dying yet! *AGH! *Crap. *WHY CAN'T I AIM DOWN SIGHTS?! *COME ON! I'm not dead yet! *Ngh! That's a lot of blood... Reviving an ally *Drinks are on you. *This one's on me. The next one you're paying me for. *Come on, get up! *What happens if I'm not here to help you? You'd be screwed, man! *Just don't let it happen again. *I gotcha. *No man, woman or Claptrap left behind. Being revived *Did you see that? There were THOUSANDS! *That one didn't count. The bottom of my foot was itching. *To be fair... it was your fault. *Thanks. I guess I owe you one this time. *Alright, alright, drinks are on me. Kill revive *I'm not dead! *I'm back, bitches! *Back from the dead, ass holes! *Hahah! *Like I needed help! *Guess who? Critical Kill *OHOH, wow! *BOOM HEADSHOT! *Lights out. *Hah! He aint getting back up! *I'm getting better at this! *Where'd his face go? It was right there! *Yeah, that'll do it. *THWACK! *Ah, how'd that taste? *Ohoh, shave and a haircut. Throwing a grenade *Frag out! *Grenade! *Hope I don't blow myself up this time... (Rare) *Incoming! *Hope it's your birthday! Deploying Blaze Turret *Blaze Turret! *Turret on the field! *Time for some fun! *Take this! *Here we go. Deploying UAGP-123 Blaze *Quadrotor support! *Air superiority! *Armed overwatch. *Air support deployed. Turret kills *Hell yeah! *That's more like it! *Tearing them apart! *Alright! *Yeah, that'll do it. *Hahah! UAGP-123 kills *WILCO. *Screw Buzzards! *That's a lot of firepower! *Hot-damn! *That's pretty freaking sweet! Elemental kills *HAHAH! BUUUURRRNNNN!! (Incendiary) *Holy crap! It shoots freaking fire! (Incendiary) *Third degree burns, first degree fun! (Incendiary) *Zappity zap zap. (Shock) *Well that was shocking... I did not mean to do that. (Shock) *THUNDER! THUNDER! THUNDERGUN! HOOOOOOH! (Shock) *Okay that looks painful. Hah. (Corrosive) *It sounds like bacon sizzling! I love that sound! But it smells more like corroding flesh... (Corrosive) *Chemical thrower! Fuck yeah! (Corrosive) *Double the damage! Double the fun! (Slag) *Ow. As if it didn't hurt the guy enough! (Slag) *He went down quick. (Slag) Out of ammo *I'm out! *I DON'T DESERVE TO BE OUT OF AMMO! *What's that clicking? Crap... *No bullets means NO FUN! *Upgrade your god damn SDU! *I guess this is why I have a sword. *Well, I'm screwed. (When out of all ammo types) *Fuck it, I'll kill them with my fists. They never run out of ammo. (When out of all ammo types) Seeing a badass *Check it out! It's the entertainment package! *Badass! *There can be only ONE badass! *He looks pissed. *Watch it! *Look alive, people! *Come at me, bro! *Here comes a new challenger! General combat *Come get some! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *Bring it on! (Killing enemies in rapid succession) *Come on! Come on, come on, come on, come on!! (Killing enemies in repid succession) *Hell yes! (Killing a badass) *Jesus that thing was angry. (Killing a badass) *Give me a real challenge next time. (Killing a badass) Level up *As if I wasn't good enough. *Hurray progress! *Sweet! *Getting better all the time! *Great. Now all my gear is useless. *Alright! *OH THANK GOD! (Only when close to death) Completing a challenge *Challenge complete. *Another one down. *Nice. *More badass. *Another challenge off the list. Ramming another player in a vehicle *Whoops. *Sorry. Not really. *Wait. These aren't bumper cars... *Why does everyone get in my way? *My bad. *Your fault. *Umm... like a good neighbor? Vehicle kill *Hahah! *Sorry! Heh. *Just a speedbump. *Roadkill! *Screw you, animal rights activists! *Yep. He's dead. *Thump. *And that's what it feels like to get sucker punched by a car! Requesting vehicle position swap *You want a turn? (Driver) *Here, you drive. I have no idea what the hell I'm doing. (Driver) *You drive, I'll shoot. (Driver) *Take the wheel. (Driver) *Where'd you learn to drive? (Gunner) *You're drunk, man. Give me your keys. (Gunner) *You're gonna get us killed. (Gunner) *How about I drive for a bit? (Gunner) *Give me the wheel. (Gunner) *Trade ya. (Either) *Wanna switch? (Either) *Swap time. (Either) Looking at the map *I'm not lost! I don't need to ask for directions! *Okay, where the hell am I? Inspecting items *Ohh... pretty. *Oh, I like that one. *Let's see... *Gotta get rid of stuff. (When inventory is full) *I'm over encumbered... (When inventory is full) Issuing duel challenge *C'mon, fight me. *I'm bored. Let's beat the crap out of each other. *If I win I get your stuff. Winning a duel *That's it? *A winner is me! *Maybe you'll do better next time. No probably not. *Not even close. *I am disappoint. Losing a duel *Eh... my gun jammed. *I lost? I'm not supposed to lose. Lemme check the script... *Best two out of three? *I wasn't ready! *Oh that was a cheap shot! *Ow... my pride... With Handsome Jack's voice *Oh, I am SO crank calling people with this! *Okay, this is odd... *Home, home on the range. Where the- agh, Jack sucks at singing. *Okay, I want my voice back. Like now. *Player, I swear to God if we don't get this over with so I can get my voice back I'm gonna strangle you. *Sheesh, with a voice like this I'd probably be a fascist douchebag heading the Hyperion Corporation, draining this planet of its Eridium, killing innocent people wherever I go, and trying to awaken an ancient alien warrior to pacify the planet of bandit scum too... wow... *Oh, wait, lemme call Moxxi. *Beeping* (Moxxi) Hello? (Shane) Hey, babe. It's me, Jack. Listen, I just wanted to apologize and say that I still love you... you think we can maybe start over? (Moxxi) ...Shane, I have caller ID, and why do you sound like Jack? (Shane) SHE'S ONTO US! *Click* RUN AWAY! *I'm hungry... I still have Jack's voice, WHY?! Spotting rare items *Ohoh, would you look at that? *I love it when Christmas comes early. *Hey there, sexy. *The loots be mine! *Aw, sweet! *Holy crap that's awesome. *Not bad, not bad. *It's not even my birthday! *Mine, it's mine. *Damn. That's nice. *Well, well, well. Trivia *Shane's melee weapon is a two foot double edged longsword named Levity. *Shane is one of the few characters who have confirmed last names. *Shane is friends with Moxxi, as he commonly visits her at her bar wherever it may be.